


Hints

by meblue



Series: 'The' Love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love them, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee is whipped, haechan is beautiful, markhyuck is love, this is just so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meblue/pseuds/meblue
Summary: A story of what happened after that unnecessary drama, where Mark and Haechan get bolder as time goes by, as they didn’t talk about ‘it’ to the others yet, but they just show it to them, or more like, giving them hints.--------Renjun looked at Haechan then at Mark who stood beside him with a smug look on his face. He gets the idea. “Ugh, you nasty kids”.





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. this is the sequel of my other story, 'What are You Trying to Say?' :)
> 
> Please read that first if you haven't read it yet, just for the sake of the 'drama' lol. And what happened there, will be mentioned here, like, twice.
> 
> \-------  
> This is just some randomness i wrote because Haechan in that Chain dance practice video is such a look :>  
> Plus other things.
> 
> Enjoy~ ;)

“I don’t know what your intention is, maybe you dress like this to look cool and all, but instead, I think you look pretty” Mark said as he hold Haechan close by his waist, their eyes locked on each other’s. “You mean beautiful” Haechan said. “Same thing” Mark really hate that smile on Haechan’s face right now. It’s so wicked, like they’re in the middle of doing something illegal, and it makes Mark’s heart beats faster, he feels the adrenaline runs through his veins. He feels like he could just explode.

“Beautiful..” he tighten his hold on Haechan’s waist “Really..” he leaned forward and starts giving light pecks along Haechan’s jaw line, then moving to the spot behind his ear. Haechan felt shivers run down his back.

It’s not long before it turned to be open mouthed kiss down Haechan’s neck. “H-hyung..” Haechan grabs Mark’s sides.

“This body.. this waist.. this ass..” Mark said as he hold the parts he mentioned, except for the last part, he gives it some extra squeeze. He lets out a little laugh when Haechan jumped a little because of the contact. “Hyung!” he hits Mark’s shoulder playfully. “Ugh, I wish people could see you like this. Who would have known that ‘the’ Mark Lee is capable of being this.. handsy” just as Mark opens his mouth to speak, Haechan beats him “don’t rap that part”. Mark continues anyway “Mark is absolutely fully capable” he said with a teasing grin. Haechan hits his shoulder again.

They just finished the recording of NCT 127’s dance practice video for Chain, and now they’re in one of the building’s empty rooms that they know, has no camera inside. Mark confused the hell out of Haechan when he told the other hyungs to go first to eat and the two of them will catch up because they have something to talk about first. But now, all of that confusion is gone. Obviously.

Everytime Mark gets close to Haechan and smell his scent like this, he feels lightheaded, like he was drunk. Now is no different. In fact, it gets worse since they started to get used to this ‘relationship’ because he knew the younger wanted him too, and seeing Haechan dress like this, his slim waist, his long legs. Mark just couldn’t get enough of him.

So instead of pulling away, he desperately pulls Haechan closer, his lips now finally meet Haechan’s as he starts pulling on Haechan’s shirt on his back, trying to tug it out from his pants where it was tucked in, wanting to feel his skin. 

His hands finally find what they’re looking for after some struggles. Those jeans are just so, so tight.

His hands start roaming Haechan’s back, touching everything it could reach. Mark’s lips move back to Haechan’s neck, feeling his hot skin under his lips. He can hear Haechan’s breath hitched every now and then, his hands in Mark’s hair on the back of his head. 

Mark starts to nibble on Haechan’s collarbone, but he stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. He doesn’t push him though, so Mark knows he wanted it too. “H-hyung..” his voice cracked a little, so he cleared his throat before trying to speak again between heavy breaths. “Hyung.. don’t be crazy.. please. The managers..” he stops to take a long breath before continuing “The managers are going to kill me if they see the mark..” he said that but Mark can feel him tilt his head to the back, so Mark can access what he wants more easily. 

Mark smirked, _Haechan is one bad, bad boy_. Mark then said “You likes looking for trouble though, right? Let’s give them what they want”.

 

Thankfully, Mark actually had thought things through, because he leave a mark on the spot below Haechan’s collarbone so all Haechan has to do is wear clothes that covers his collarbone so nobody could see the bruise they so eagerly made that night. Or so they thought.

\------

 

\--Flashback--

They were a bit overwhelmed at first. The realization of them liking each other downed on them the moment they walked out of that bedroom, brains start working again. _So.. what now? Will we just kiss normally like couples do? Will we cling to each other and never be separated? What would the others think about this? Should we tell them or just keep it a secret between the two of us? But until when?_ And so many other thoughts filling their minds.

 

The truth is, almost everything stayed the same for a few days after that eventful moment. Mark still tried to shrug Haechan’s touches in front of the camera, but Haechan could always feel his eyes on him everytime they finished the schedule for that day. Haechan always caught him looking, sometimes it’s the other way around, but every time their eyes met at times like these, Mark gave him this sweet, shy smile, and every time he saw it, he couldn’t help but smile too, he’s falling deeper every time.

 

One example is when they were shooting for the mv commentary of one of their newest song, and Mark couldn’t believe his luck because he got to sit beside Haechan. It was a total pain in the ass because Haechan kept on clinging to him like he usually did with everyone within his reach, and he even tried to kiss him, but Mark had to look away, he had to shrug his hands off of him, he had to pretend that he didn’t like any of it, like nothing had changed. They, had to pretend that nothing had changed. 

They never had the time to talk about how they were going to tell the others about this ‘relationship’, if they ever gonna tell them in the first place, so for now, it’s better to kept things the way it used to be. But Mark couldn’t help but let out a grin when Haechan pulled him, with his hand around his neck and his face was just so close, Mark could feel his breath on the side of his face. _Oh god, this is not going to be easy._ Mark thought.

Haechan could see the grin growing on Mark’s face and he couldn’t help but smile too, still in the middle of talking. But then he felt Mark’s arm rose up to push him away. He felt a bit hurt by the gesture but he understood the situation. He knew it’s not easy for Mark too. And he knew everything was okay between them the moment Mark gave him that same sweet smile on their way back to the van after the recording.

\-----

It was a little awkward the first time they finally have the time to be together, just the two of them without the other members, almost a week after that moment in the bedroom. 

They were in the car, heading back to 127’s dorm after a schedule with Dream. It was already dark outside, as usual. They both sat in the back seat, next to each other. The ride was filled with silent until their manager played his favorite playlist, various girlband songs came bombing through the speaker. 

Mark and Haechan looked at each other with a look, “ _This hyung_ ” they thought, and shook their heads, little giggles coming out of their lips. The awkwardness is gone by the time they stopped laughing. 

Haechan tried to get closer to Mark, he shifted closer, and Mark seemed to notice this as he started to shift closer too. Haechan stopped him though, instead he gestured for Mark to back off, and the older complied even though Haechan could still see confusion on his face. They shifted until Mark’s left side stuck to the car’s door, and Haechan’s body pressed against his other side. 

Haechan glanced at the manager before he looked at Mark, smiling that brightest smile. Mark couldn’t help but held his face with both of his hands and squeezed it, Haechan giggled at the gesture. “Why did you cornered me here?” Mark asked, leaning a little towards Haechan’s ear so he could hear him over the loud music. Mark leaned back to meet Haechan’s eyes after. 

Mark let go of Haechan’s face when Haechan started to lean towards him. Haechan had stopped giggling but still smiling.

“Just so manager hyung can’t see us from the mirror” he said in his ear too, but after saying that, instead of leaning back to his previous position, he stayed close.

Haechan rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, and Mark could feel some of his hair tickled his neck, but he didn’t mind it, in fact, he felt all mushy and warm inside, his heart started beating faster. Damn, he’s so whipped. 

Mark felt Haechan snuggled closer, so he slipped his right hand around his waist. “Want to sleep?” he asked.

Haechan lifted his head a little from Mark’s shoulder and nodded as he caught the other’s eyes. Their faces were so close, it just took a second until their eyes travelled down to each other’s lips. 

Mark didn’t look away this time, he leaned closer instead until their lips touched. It was just a peck on the lips but it was enough to make their faces heat up a little and they shared the same shy smile.

“Sleep, then” Mark said as he pushed Haechan’s head gently to rest back on his shoulder with his left hand, the one that’s not on Haechan’s waist.

He felt Haechan shifted until he found a comfortable position, then Mark heard him sighed contently. Mark smiled at the sound. _This is nice_. 

After Mark was sure the younger had settled, he rested his head against the top of Haechan’s head and with that, he too, entered the dreamland.

 

\--End of flashback--

\-----

They get bolder as time goes by, as they didn’t talk about it to the others yet, but they just show it to them, or more like, giving them hints.

The hyungs in 127 had seen so many things, the tousled hairs and tees after that one dance practice recording is one thing, and them living together in one dorm being another reason to see these things, so Mark and Haechan thought they already got the idea. Still, they didn’t talk about it. 

But right now, they’re with the Dream members. They decided to gather up to welcome Chenle who just got back from his hometown and he said he had something for them. So here they are, in the Dream’s dorm’s living room. Except for one person, who’s still in the bathroom, complaining something about his stomach. “You know that eating that much kimchi is not a good idea, right?” someone had said to him, but being the ignorant brat he was, he didn’t listen, of course.

 

“Come on! There’re not so many left. You’re not going to get it if you don’t come out now!” Haechan heard someone said.

“Waaiitt!” His stomach finally give him a break and he sprinted to get to the living room where the Dream members gathered around the table. They were eating the candy Chenle brought from his hometown, and from the way the kids were fighting for it, it is good.

“Oops, too late.” Renjun said while putting a candy into his mouth. “That’s the last one of ‘em” he said, smiling. He fucking smiled. 

_This piece of-_ he almost cursed Renjun in his head but then he heard laughter. Just then he realized that all of that previous scene was played before these kids. He looks around and they all laughing at him. Including Mark. He then meets the other’s eyes and pouts. _How could he laugh at me too?_ Haechan thought. Mark stop laughing then but still smiling at him. He then gestured to Haechan to follow him. Haechan furrows his eyebrows but followed him anyway. 

They walk to the kitchen, the other kids are still busy talking about the candy and nobody realized the missing two. 

“What?” Haechan asked, still a little upset at the other, who’s still smiling.

“Do you really want to try it?” He asks.

“Of course I want to try it. You guys were talking about it like it was a whole new level of candy or something.” He pouts again.

“Okay.. So you want this?” Mark asks as he pointed at the candy in his mouth.

“What? From there? For real?”

“Uh-huh. If you really want a taste of it, I can split it in two or something.” Mark said, now smirking.

“For real?” he asks again. Mark just nods his head. “How?”

“What do you have in mind?” Mark asks, a knowing smirk now appears on his face.

“Wha- are you suggesting what I’m thinking right now? For real? The Mark Lee suggesting something like that?”

“Well if you want to. I’m just trying to be nice here.” Mark shrugs, smirk still intact. 

Haechan stays still for a moment. “Well, come on then” he then said, gesturing for Mark to come closer to him. Haechan can’t believe this is really happening, but he’s not going to miss this opportunity, to eat the candy. _Yes. The candy. No, not because of Mark._

He heard a crack from inside Mark’s mouth while he walks closer to him. _Well.. maybe just a little?_ Mark’s just so.. hot when he’s being like this. He can’t miss this one.

Mark pulls him by his hands and make him lean his back against the table while he stands in front of him, their eyes never leaving each other. Then Mark leans closer and as he gets close enough for Haechan to feel his breath, he hold Haechan’s chin with one hand, his thumb rubs against his lower lip and his other fingers circled underneath his chin. 

Mark shifts his eyes down to Haechan’s lips, thumb now pressing against Haechan’s chin, pulling it down, gesturing for Haechan to open up his mouth, while his other hand find it’s way to rest on Haechan’s waist in the process.

 

When they get back to the room, the others were still talking about the candy, but Haechan knew it was just to pissed him off. The idea is confirmed when Chenle said to him with a shit eating grin “It was really good, hyung. Too bad you-“

“Yeah, it’s good. Bring back some more sometimes, yeah?” Haechan cut him. The others looked at him weirdly. 

“You didn’t even try it, though.” Jeno said. 

“Oh, did I?” Haechan smirked.

Renjun looks at Haechan then at Mark who stood beside him with a smug look on his face. He gets the idea. “Ugh, you nasty kids” he said. 

The others are still confused, but before anybody has the time to ask, Haechan said “it was Mark hyung’s idea”.

“Mark?” Jaemin asks.

“Yes, he said if I really want to try the candy he could give me some, and I really want to try it since you guys eat it all and I didn’t get any of it” he stopped talking to glare at each one of them and continues with a smile “so I said okay, and so Mark hyung give me some of his, through his mouth, with a little help of his tong-” 

“OKAY, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!” it was Jisung, and Haechan laughed loudly seeing how Jisung’s face scrunched cutely, he clearly gets the idea and clearly disgusted by it. Mark laughs beside him too. Then all of them start laughing, nobody asked about what just happened and what it could mean, they just laugh, except Jisung of course, who’s still trying to get rid of the goosebumps he got because of the images that popped up in his mind of the two gross hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just had to let this out of my mind :>


End file.
